Problème jeune fille ?
by Nymoue
Summary: Est-ce un souhait réalisé, une catastrophe prémédité par un ennemi ou juste un accident ? Harry se pose bien des questions en se reveillant à l'infirmerie de Poudlard...pas tout à fait lui même. Si vous voulez comprendre le nouveau problème que H
1. La fin de vacance j'men aurais passé

Disclamer : Cette histoire appartient à Nymoue et Saria. Mais tous les personnages appartiennent à Jk Rowling !

Merci de lire ! et bonne lecture lol !

**Chapitre 1 **

**La fin des vacances ?**

L'aube venait de se lever, mais les lueurs du soir étaient encore présentes. La rosée du matin venait de s'amonceler sur toutes les plantes. Une chouette effraie volait au-dessus d'un grand champ désert. Un vol plané et elle finit sa piquée en remontant avec un mulot dans le bec. Un sifflement aigu atteignit ses oreilles. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Elle revint vers une maison à plusieurs étages.

Le soleil éclairait la petite chambre orange du dernier étage du Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley où Harry Potter avait terminé ces vacances. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul jour et il fallait tout préparer pour le lendemain. À peine avait t'il ouvert les yeux, qu'il entendit une voix perçante crier du bas des escaliers :

- Debout la haut! 

Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry se sortit du lit et regarda Ron qui dormait toujours. Il avait penser un instant qu'il était encore chez les Dursley.

- Debout Ron, c'est le dernier jour des vacances!! 

Grognant de fatigue, Ron ouvrit enfin les yeux après trois tentatives infructueuses de la part d'Harry pour le réveiller. Ron se leva péniblement et tous les deux quittèrent la chambre de Ron. En chemin, ils entendirent une explosion minime, comparée aux habituelles, provenant de la chambre des jumeaux. Ginny sortit de sa chambre au même instant, avec les yeux aussi bouffis que son frère. Harry s'amusa à penser que les jumeaux leur avait donné un somnifère. Ils descendit tous les trois a la cuisine où Percy, Mr et Mrs Weasley les attendaient avec un sourire. Ils déjeunèrent lentement tout en parlant, même si Ginny et Ron avaient la mine de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. 

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron entre deux gros bâillements. 

- Je . . . commença Harry. 

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réponse car George et Fred venaient d'apparaître au bas de l'escalier en disant :

- Alors c'est pas la forme vous deux. . . commença Fred en regardant Ginny et Ron.

-Vous voulez jouer une partie de Quidditch avec nous dans la cour pour vous réveiller ? Demanda George en adressa à Fred un regard complice. 

-Ouais d'accord! Dit Harry en se levant.

Ginny émit un grognement pour montrer qu'elle n'en avait pas tout à fait envie. Fred et George manga aussi vite qu'ils le purent sous les yeux réprobateurs de leur mère en se lança des sourires remplit de malice. M. Weasley lisait son journal alors que Percy parlait avec sa mère près de la fenêtre. Ron lui mangeait son toast sans être réellement présent. George hocha la tête en silence en direction de Fred en regardant Harry. 

-Hey Harry! Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. . . Dit George en se levant et en entraînant Harry plus loin. 

Harry suivit George près de l'escalier pendant que Fred versait quelque chose dans le verre de lait de Harry. 

-Tu vois Harry, dehors il fait super beau !!! 

-Et alors? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas ou George voulait en venir.

- On va pouvoir jouer toute la journée! Aller dépêche toi de finir de manger. . . Dit George en retournant s'asseoir à coté de Fred. 

Harry s'assit à coté de Ron, manga son toast en une bouchée et but son lait d'une gorgée sous le regard attentif de Fred et George. 

-Aller Ron réveille toi!! Dit Harry plein d' énergie. 

Mais Ron n'allais pas se réveiller. Il était totalement endormi, la face étamper sur sa toast, tout comme Ginny. Harry eut mal au ventre quelque instant, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il haussa les épaules, et sortit de la maison avec les jumeaux pour aller jouer au quidditch. Fred et George le regardait intensément, comme s'il allait se transformer en renard d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ridicule, je leur ai fourni l'argent, ils ne feront rien, pensa-t-il.

Il avait bien tort, car les jumeaux voulaient faire un bon tour à celui qui leur avait dit que bientôt le rire serait essentiel. Il avaient mélanger leur tout nouveau produit avec le lait pour que Harry soit leur troisième cobaye. Ils avaient testé leur potion sur un lapin et sur un gnome dans le jardin. Ils étaient persuadés de la réussite de cette nouvelle concoction. Les effets de la potion devaient apparaître dans les cinq minutes suivant l'ingurgitation. Le sujet était supposé se prendre pour un poulet et danser du ballet jazz en récitant un extrait de la Bible pendant 3 minutes. Cela faisait quatre minutes. Ils devaient retenir Harry au sol encore quelques secondes, et tout marcheraient.

Harry se demandait pourquoi les jumeaux ne cessaient de le fixer ainsi. Mais, soudain, Fred s'arrêta et dit qu'il avait oublier quelque chose et il leur demanda de l'attendre au sol. 

- Attendez moi, j'ai oublier quelque chose. Ne commencez pas sans moi ! cria-t-il alors qu'il courait vers la maison. 

Fred revient quelque minutes plus tard et s'arrêta a quelque mètre de Harry et dit d'une voix coupée :

- Ça n'a pas marcher ? 

- Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marcher? Demanda Harry. 

George aussi regardait Harry d'un air étrange. Fred et lui échangèrent un regard remplit de tristesse. 

- Rien, ce que je suis aller chercher ne marchait pas. C'était comme un cadeau pour te remercier de l'argent que tu nous a donné, dit Fred précipitamment.

Ils se firent un signe de main et s'excusèrent auprès de Harry en lui disant qu'ils devaient aller dans leur chambre et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer au Quidditch aujourd'hui. 

Harry était complètement perdu. Il se sentait bizarre. Comme s'il n'était pas lui-même. Il ne suivait plus vraiment la conversation des jumeaux, c'est pourquoi, il ne dit rien quand ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils partaient.

Il marcha à pas lent vers la maison et alla s'asseoir à la table où Percy et Mme Weasley parlaient encore.

- Déjà de retour ? demanda-t-elle 

- Oui, nous n'avons pas joué en fin de compte.

- C'est dommage. Je viens juste de recevoir un hibou de la part de Hermione. Elle dit qu'elle va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour venir passer la fin des vacances chez nous, dit Mme Weasley

Ce ne fut pas très long avant que l'on entende la suie tomber de la cheminée et une Hermione complètement noire en sortir. Harry et Ron étaient en haut. Ron était à la salle de bain alors que Harry était dans sa chambre. Harry décida de se changer, mais sa malchance était fort grande aujourd'hui. Hermione avait oublié de frapper et entra. Aucune parole ne fut échangé. Hermione était pétrifiée, elle sortit rapidement de la chambre où Harry avait encore la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu Hermione puisqu'elle était couverte de suie. Il finit par hausser les épaules et s'habilla.

Il descendit les marches et rencontra Hermione en chemin. Elle détourna le regard quand ils se croisèrent mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte.

- Salut Hermione, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu as beaucoup changé dis donc, dit Harry en regardant Hermione d'un oeil nouveau et en la serrant dans ces bras.

- Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup changé, répondit-elle rapidement en se dégageant de l'étreinte. Je dois aller me changer, car je suis pleine de suie. Alors on se revoit tout à l'heure ? finit-elle

La journée se passa comme toutes les autres de l'été, sauf que maintenant Hermione était là. Il se racontèrent leur été, car maintenant Ron était totalement réveillé. Vers le milieu de la journée, Fred et George descendirent enfin de leur chambre. Ils semblaient excités. Ils parlaient d'un nouveau projet, mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et fixèrent Harry comme s'ils l'avaient oublié. Puis sans rien dire, ils tournèrent les talons et continuèrent de parler à voix basse. Harry regarda Ron et Hermione et haussa les épaules. Ils montèrent à la chambre de Ron et Hermione ferma la porte. 

- Alors Harry, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius? Demanda-t-elle. 

- Non, mais . . . il ne fini pas sa phrase car Hedwige venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec un parchemin à la patte. Harry leur expliqua que c'était de Sirius.

Ils commencèrent à la lire.

_Cher Harry_

Je vais bien et toi. J'espère que tu t'amuses beaucoup chez les Weasley. Je vais essayer de venir te voir à Poudlard. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas être très prudent, car Tu-Sais-Qui rôde. Mais j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle, j'ai entendu dire que le ministère avait repéré Peter. Je suis caché en se moment, mais je suis en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

_À bientôt_

Sniffle et Buck 

Harry roula le parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche gauche. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était chez les Weasley et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sirius. Il était très heureux que son parrain lui écrivent, mais il avait eu si peur pour lui. Mais comme il le dit dans la lettre, le ministère de la magie aurait repéré Peter. Il prit un parchemin vierge et une plume sur le bureau, pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore pour une sottise. Le bruit de la plume grattant le papier attira leur attention. Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler et ils s'approchèrent de Harry. Il leur lit ce qu'il avait écrit et ils décidèrent d'aller se promener après que Harry ait envoyé sa lettre. 

Hedwige accepta avec fierté le fardeau que son maître lui remit. Elle déplia ses longues ailes et s'envola tel un coup de vent. Elle ne vola qu'un bref instant car le récipiendaire de la lettre était très près. Celui-ci caressa le bec acéré de la chouette et lut la lettre avec un grand sourire.  

Harry, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la maison. Ils atteignirent un champs en très peu de temps. De hautes herbes les entouraient et le parfum des fleurs étaient si fort que Harry se mit à renifler. Il éternua soudain faisant sursauter les deux autres. Après un bref rire nerveux, Harry se remit en marche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait au pollen. Ses doigts se mirent à . . . rétrécirent ? Illusion, se dit-il. Habituellement, les doigts enflent quand il y a réaction allergique. Il cessa de se préoccupé de ses doigts quand ils arrivèrent devant un ravin ( A/N : fiction, il n'existe peut-être pas mais nous l'avons mis). 

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Harry. _Un coucher de soleil se préparait. Des filaments de couleurs oranges, rouges, mauves et jaunes fusaient de partout. Le soleil dont les langues de feu imaginaires vous lèchent la peau, va bientôt remettre la sécurité de la terre à sa cousine la lune. Celle-ci va nous envelopper de sa douce lumière laiteuse et réconfortante._ Harry arrêta net ses pensées. Depuis quand pensait-il de cette façon ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Hermione le pris par le bras et lui pointa une étoile filante en silence. Elle fermi les yeux en faisant un souhait.

Hermione venait de faire un drôle de voeu. Elle avait demander à la bonne étoile, qui venait de faire un sillon en se promenant dans la voie lacté, qu'elle et Harry se rapprochent. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Elle pensais que, à cause du retour de Voldemort, il y aurait des chances que Harry se referme sur lui-même, et elle voulait être avec lui durant ces durs moments. Qu'ils soient très proches.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Harry. Ron, qui était occupé à regarder si les fleurs étaient comestibles, n'avait même pas remarquer le coucher de soleil et l'étoile filante. Harry, lui avait fait aussi un souhait. _Que tout se passe bien …_

- Hé j'ai faim, on ne peut pas rentrer. De toute façon c'est l'heure du souper. Ma mère va nous chercher. On ferait bien de se dépêcher, dit Ron en tirant Harry par la manche.

- Ouais, allez Hermione ! cria Harry car lui et Ron étaient rendu déjà rendu loin.

Harry, qui ne reniflait plus du tout, commença à être très épuisé. Ils atteignirent la maison rapidement puisque Ron volait quasiment après avoir sentit l'odeur de la nourriture.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Mme Weasley les fit s'asseoir à la table. Harry s'assit difficilement, car il avait plein de courbatures dans le dos. Hermione le regarda grimacer mais ne dit rien. Toute la famille était présente sauf Charlie et Bill qui étaient encore partis. Harry regardait la nourriture devant lui, mais le problème c'est qu'elle était vivante. Il se frotta les yeux et tout redevint normal. Il avait vraiment eu peur quand il avait planté sa fourchette dans la tête d'un poulet vivant. Sa caboche lui faisait mal et il avait de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est alors que tout devint noir. 

Harry venait de tomber face la première dans son assiette, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Mme Weasley poussa un petit cri et se rua sur Harry. Mais, Harry s'était relever d'un coup sec quand elle avait crié.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, ensommeillé

Ron et Hermione furent pris d'un immense fou rire. L'incompréhension de Harry réussit même a faire sourire Mme Weasley qui avait eu peur que celui-ci ait un malaise. Harry se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il s'excusa et sortit de la cuisine. Il venait juste d'entrer dans la petite chambre de Ron quand il s'effondra sur le sol. Les personnes dans la cuisines entendirent le bruit et les deux amis de l'infortuné montèrent en courant pour apercevoir Harry écroulé sur le sol. Il était près de 7h00 du soir …

Auteurs : **Nymoue et Saria**

Alors on espère que vous avez aimé le début. La suite est pour bientôt, mais ce moi Nymoue qui va prendre la relève de la suite. Je vais m'occupé seule de la suite ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez du début !!! Et pour mes autres fics, elles avancent toutes en même temps. Celle-ci est vieille et je voulais la poster au lieu de la laisser dans le fin fond de mon ordinateur. La suite dépendra de vous ! Reviews SVP !

Nymoue  ^ç^


	2. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais importa...

Bon je voudrais premièrement remercier tout ceux et celles qui mont reviewer. ^ç^ Dans le prochain chapitre qui va suivre, inquiétez vous pas, je vais tous vous remercier personnellement, mais je n'ai pas le temps ce soir ! Et je sais que vous auriez voulu la suite très rapidement de cette histoire, et peut être même celle des autres fanfics que je fais, mais je vais vous décevoir en vous apprenant que vous ne l'aurez pas au moins avant 3 semaines et ça cé le minimum, désoler. '-' 

Voyez, vous je pars dans une semaine pour l'Italie, et rendu la-bas, je ne traîne pas d'ordinateur portable. Je pourrais peut être commencer à l'écrire sur une feuille de papier, mais je vais être assez occupé d'après moi. En plus que ces temps ci je n'ai jamais autant été submergé de travail, à l'école ! Je vais devoir reprendre ce que j'ai manqué durant mon séjour la bas alors… je vais passer un peu sur les histoire, et même si je suis pas celle qui écrit le plus vite lol, mais je vais me forcer, et je peut vous promettre que rendu a l'été je vais écrire très vite !!! mais comme on est pas encore en été et en congé continuel, je n'ai pas le temps SNIF. 

Sinon merci de me lire, et j'attend vos commentaires sur mes fics, merci encore de votre compréhension ^.^ !

Nymoue Merlino /****


End file.
